1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control device which operates simultaneously a pair of door look devices of a vehicular slide door apparatus.
2. Prior Art
A conventional remote control device of the type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open. Print No. Hei. 10-317756, published in 1998 without examination. The remote control device operates a pair of door lock devices simultaneously when an operating member is manipulated such as an inside handle, an outside handle, an indoor lock knob, or an outdoor key cylinder. The conventional remote control device includes a shaft, an input shaft fixedly mounted on the shaft so as to be rotated together therewith, an opening-directional lever rotatably mounted on the shaft and being rotated by the input lever when the shaft is rotated in one direction, a closing-directional lever rotatably mounted on the shaft and is rotated by the input lever when the shaft is rotated in the other direction, a secondary shaft, an open lever rotatably mounted on the secondary shaft and associated with the closing-directional lever, and an output lever rotatably mounted on the secondary shaft and associated with the open lever.
In the foregoing structure, the inside handle is coupled to the shaft, the open lever is coupled to the outside handle, and the open lever is coupled to the door lock devices in pair.
However, the open lever and the output lever are rotatably mounted on the secondary shaft which is independent of the shaft, which means that the remote control device is of two-shaft configuration, thereby enlarging the bulk thereof.
Accordingly, a need exists for a control device for vehicular slide door apparatus without the foregoing drawback.